Two for care
by Misura
Summary: When wounded, Wufei finds himself going to his two lovers rather than his friends. [Treize/Zechs/Wufei]


Two for care

Warnings/notes : Treize/Zechs/Wufei, non-episode oriented fic

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. 

written at 11th june 2003, by Misura

**********

He was cold, his body shivering as the nightwind softly blew on his bare arms.

The only reason his legs hadn't given way yet due to exhaustion or bloodloss was the will that moved them ; a will too strong to be broken by anything. Or anyone.

__

If only they're there ....

He staggered to the door of the house. From the outside it looked like just another building like there were dozens in this town. On the inside though ...

__

Nataku, please let them be there.

Even if I hate to show them my weakness, I *need* them.

It had taken him a lot of time to admit that truth to himself and he wasn't sure if he'd ever tell the two people in his mind how much their meetings meant to him.

__

Perhaps I don't need to speak the words out loud ; they may know already.

Why else would they continue this?

They had eachother before me. They wouldn't really miss me if I left.

No one would.

The only reason each of them shares the other with me is because Treize likes me.

Because he enjoys sparring with me. Nothing more.

Zechs merely tolerates me for Treize's sake.

Who knows, maybe there have been others like me ... temporal additions to spice up their relationship when it got a little predictable.

The thought made him feel angry, mostly with himself.

__

I'm not some toy ; I shouldn't accept being treated as one.

Why am I here then, instead of contacting Quatre for a safehouse nearby?

Why not dump them, before they do it to me, and search for someone who truely loves me?

He had asked himself these questions before. The answers remained always the same.

__

Because they don't treat me as a toy ; they treat me as a person ... a friend.

They make me feel appreciated for who I am, not just for what I do.

No one else does that. 

No one else wants someone like me.

They keep telling me I'm special, keep telling me I'm beautiful, but those are mere lies, meant to make me feel good.

His hand fell heavily on the doorbell, keeping it pressed down longer than he had intended to.

__

They may not even be there.

All they could say was 'perhaps, if circumstances allow'.

No promises.

They never promised me anything.

Which is fine with me since I'm sick and tired of people lying to me.

He heard rather than saw the door opening, his vision rather blurred.

"Dragon, you came! What a pleasant surprise, we had almost given up hope. Do come in." A soft, slightly purring voice greeted him.

__

Treize ... I suppose I'd rather have *him* see me like this than Zechs ; the man probably has a low opinion of me already and I'd hate to demean myself even further.

He sounds almost happy to see me, like he was worried.

I must be imagining things, maybe that hit to my head ...

Darkness shimmering in front of his eyes, he stumbled forwards in the direction of the sound.

"Wufei?" Strong arms, catching him as he collapsed in them, finally surrendering. 

"I'm fine." he managed, before losing consciousness, giving the lie to his own words.

*****

When he became aware of his environment once again, he was surrounded by a soft coolness, leaving only his face uncovered. There were bandages on his left arm, legs and breast.

He couldn't feel any pain, though he couldn't sense the numbness he associated with sedatives either. He briefly wondered at that, before a voice alerted him to the other presence in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Zechs' tone told him the man really didn't care, so he shrugged.

"I have felt worse."

"No doubt." Zechs chuckled, the sound being void of all amusement somehow. "Treize was very concerned about your health." he added after a moment.

"Oh." There wasn't really much he could say to that.

__

Treize was worried, but I bet Zechs wasn't. He'd be glad to be rid of me.

Yet he was there when I woke while Treize ...

"Treize sat at your bedside for twenty hours straight, until I told him to go to bed and get some rest." Zechs told him, a hint of accusation in his voice. "He was exhausted."

He gave no reply, not knowing what the other wanted to hear and not willing to risk offending him. The relationship between the two of them was tense enough as it was.

__

I'm definitely not going to apologize for having Treize like me. Why would I?

"He asked to tell him as soon as you woke up, so I better go get him." 

"Wait!" Wufei rose, while Zechs turned around in the dooropening. 

"What?" There was open hostility in his voice as well as something else.

__

Something I can't quite put my finger on. Some sort of pain, a sense of longing perhaps?

"I ... I would like to ask you something."

__

I have to know, even if it may only increase the gap between us.

I owe it to Treize to try and understand you, to try to bridge that gap.

"You can always ask, but you may not like the answer you'll get." Zechs sounded bitter.

__

Does it bother him so much Treize cares a little about me?

"Why do you hate me?" Wufei's eyes caught Zechs', trying to catch a glimpse of the soul behind them, finding nothing.

After a moment, Zechs looked away. "Wufei Chang, I do not hate you. At first, I must admit, I wasn't very pleased with Treize's attraction to you, awoken by your duels, but that was in the past. I'm over that now."

"You don't like me." Wufei stated calmly, as Zechs moved to the door again.

"Not quite true. I merely ... distrust you." Zechs voice drifted in from the hall, as his footsteps fainted slowly. Wufei didn't call after him for an explanation.

Even if he didn't quite understand the answer.

~OWARI ?~


End file.
